Someday
by chezahana
Summary: "Kau seharusnya tahu aku tak bisa membencimu."/"Aku sudah memikirkannya."/Sasuke-kun..." Mungkin ini akan jadi akhir kisah mereka. "Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau cinta mereka abadi?" -Please Read and Review-


**Warning : Semi-Canon  
><strong>

**Someday**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

.

.

Suatu hari, gadis kecil itu menangis saat kehilangan boneka kesayangannya. Tangisannya tak berhenti selama bonekanya belum ditemukan. Dan saat boneka itu kembali, dia kembali tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu terasa pahit kala dia dapati bonekanya itu sudah terkoyak. Dia hanya bisa mematung tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Namun bibirnya berucap pelan, "Doshite?"

Ibunya berusaha menghibur putri semata wayangnya itu. "Nanti Kaa-san belikan yang baru, Sakura," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum dan berharap putri kesayangannya itu juga tersenyum**. **Namun dia salah. Gadis kecil itu tak berekspresi sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak mau yang baru Kaa-san," tolaknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah sebuah boneka. Namun begitu dia sayang.

Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi? Dia pasti akan lebih terpukul dari ini. Dan nyatanya hal itu terjadi saat ini. Saat dia terlambat menyadari bahwa orang yang dia sayangi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Doshite? Doshite Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya datar. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit membuat Sakura takut. Namun gadis itu masih tetap di sisinya. Mencoba menghibur diri yang nyaris tak bernyawa itu.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, aku tak bisa membencimu. Kau seharusnya tahu, aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau membuatku melakukan hal ini? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tanpa ekspresi, namun jelas dia terluka.

* * *

><p>Hari itu musim panas. Mataharinya begitu menyengat. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju rumah sakit. Ini tepat hari seratus kedua puluh lima. Berarti sudah empat bulan lebih lima hari Sakura melakukan tugas rutinnya sebagai perawat pribadi seorang keturunan Uchiha.<p>

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun..." sapa Sakura pada pemuda yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Mata pemuda itu menerawang entah kemana. Sakura mendekatinya. Berusaha mencari pikiran pemuda itu. Namun dia tak menemukannya.

Telah cukup lama gadis itu merawat sang pasien yang tak pernah sekali pun berbicara padanya. Hanya bisu yang dia tunjukkan pada gadis itu. Tapi sebagai seorang profesional, Sakura tetap mencoba untuk tak menggunakan perasaannya. Walau terkadang dia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sakura halus sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu hanya diam tak mempedulikan ucapan perawatnya itu. Dia juga tak meliriknya, walau hanya sebentar. Sakura menahan napasnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti ini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Dia terpaksa mengatakan itu karena sudah tak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Tetapi lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apalagi. Jujur dikatakan, dia benar-benar lelah.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya hanya diam. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Tak mampu Sakura meninggalkan pemuda itu, walaupun berada disana mungkin terlalu banyak membuang waktunya. Namun dia rela meski waktunya hanya akan dianggap sia-sia.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah tak secerah tadi. Awan hitam menghiasi langit itu. Sepertinya akan terjadi hujan disini. Walau sebenarnya agak aneh karena sekarang sedang musim panas. Sakura menutup jendela kamar Sasuke. Udara dingin mulai menyelimuti sekitar diri mereka.<p>

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tetap tak berekspresi. Dia membetulkan selimut Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang kini mulai dewasa itu. Ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau seperti ini, kau tidak akan kedinginan Sasuke-kun," ujarnya. Sejenak kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

**ZRAAAAASSSHH**

Hujan akhirnya menyambut malam yang mendatangi mereka. Hewan-hewan malam pun langsung bersembunyi ke sarangnya. Mereka tak mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sakura tak bisa pergi dari sana karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Akhirnya dia bermalam di kamar Sasuke. Tak ada yang terjadi disana. Setidaknya Sakura berpikir seperti itu. Gadis itu duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. Mungkin dia akan tidur dalam keadaan duduk.

"Sasuke-kun..." sebutnya pelan. Hampir saja Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada Sakura yang tampak lelah. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan langsung balik menatap Sasuke yang lengsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela. Mereka berdua memang makhluk Tuhan yang aneh. Seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang gengsinya setinggi langit dicintai oleh gadis yang merasa dibenci setengah mati oleh si Uchiha itu. Sungguh sebuah ironi yang menyedihkan. Mungkin cerita ini tak akan ada ujungnya selama Sasuke belum bisa merendahkan gengsinya itu. Atau mungkin hanya akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka telah mati. Benar-benar cinta yang memusingkan.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, anak laki-laki kecil itu bertanya pada sang kakak. "Nii-san, kenapa klan kita sangat dihormati di desa?"<p>

Sang kakak bergumam pelan, lalu menatap adiknya yang terlihat penasaran.

" Karena klan kitalah yang paling kuat. Kau harus tahu itu Sasuke," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke masih terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban sang kakak.

"Demo Nii-san..." Tampak keraguan di wajah anak kecil itu. Kakaknya mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke dan berkata, " Kau juga kuat, Sasuke." Mata Sauke langsung membulat. " Kau bahkan akan lebih kuat dari Nii-san." Sasuke makin tak percaya dengan ucapan sang kakak. Benarkah dia akan sekuat itu? Atau kakaknya hanya berusaha menghiburnya saja?

Namun nyatanya dia benar-benar kuat. Dia bahkan mengalahkan Madara dan saat ini dia bisa disebut sebagai pahlawan. Tapi, **apakah dia bahagia?**

Cukup satu jawabannya.** "Tidak."**

Saat ditanya **"kenapa?"**_,_ maka hanya akan ada jawaban seperti ini.

**"Karena tak satupun keluarganya kembali**_, meskipun Madara telah mati._ **Dan dia kembali ke titik awal kehidupannya._ Kesepian..."_**

Bukankah itu sungguh menyedihkan?

Cerita hidupnya bagaikan sebuah tragedi. Namun dia lepas dari tragedi kematiannya dan kini dia terdampar di pulau kesunyian.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Sakura mulai berbicara, berharap pemuda itu menjawabnya walau hanya dengan sebuah kata, "Hn."<p>

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh di matanya. Gadis kecil yang dulu manja dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang terlihat mengagumkan. Baru kali ini Sasuke menyadarinya.

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan tatapan mata Sasuke yang seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Sakura..." ucapnya pelan. Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. Benarkah yang dia dengar? Sasuke menyebut namanya?

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman kegembiraannya. Sasuke perlahan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Sakura pun ikut membantu Sasuke untuk bangun. tak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia selain mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," ujar Sasuke serius. Pemuda itu mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Sakura tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba langsung berubah.

**"Aku akan membangun kembali Uchiha... Dan akan kubuat Uchiha menjadi klan terkuat di dunia ninja..."** lanjutnya tegas, penuh keyakinan dan ambisi.

Sakura terdiam memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar tak karuan. Sesekali dia menundukkan wajahnya karena tak mampu menepis aura keren yang Sasuke tampakkan.

"Aku..."

_Terkisah dalam diam kedua insan bicara_

_Memberi lagu dan hanya mereka yang tahu_

_Kisah antara Uchiha dan Haruno_

_Antara Sasuke dan Sakura_

_Dan itu tak terelakkan dari takdir yang ada  
><em>

"Aku..."

Sakura terdiam mendengar semua yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Sasuke katakan semua yang ingin dia dengar selama ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tak ada yang mampu membuatnya bahagia selain saat itu. Mungkin ini akan jadi akhir dari kisahnya.

Sasuke menatap dalam mata Sakura. Dia rasa pilihannya kali ini benar. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tak mampu dia katakan apapun. Dia terharu mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke. Ketika dia sebut nama itu dalam kegembiraan hatinya, Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Hn."

* * *

><p>Suatu hari ada seorang pemuda dengan mata hitamnya yang menyimpan berjuta misteri datang mengunjungi area festival bunga sakura. Dia pandangi dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam itu, pohon yang saat itu memekarkan bunga-bunganya. Ada tampak keharuan di sana.<p>

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis muda yang berusia sekitar 20 tahunan. Gadis itu pun memandangi pohon itu dengan tatapan yang sama. Raut kesedihan terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau merindukan Kaa-san?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis itu terdiam sambil terus memandangi kelopak sakura yang terus berguguran tepat di pelupuk matanya. Sang pemuda itu memandangi gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Iya. Rasanya ada yang berubah. Biasanya Kaa-san selalu membawaku kesini setiap kali musim semi. Tapi sekarang semua itu sudah tidak pernah terjadi lagi," jawab gadis itu sedih. Pemuda itu ikut kembali memandangi pohon itu. Mereka diam sesaat.

"Tou-san selalu bilang padaku kalau aku mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san. Tapi, aku bahkan tak pernah mengerti apa maksud ucapan Tou-san. Aku selalu merasa jauh dari Kaa-san. Di mataku, Kaa-san adalah orang yang paling kuat. Dan aku sangat mengaguminya." Si gadis itu berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah membesarkan kita berdua dengan baik. Aku juga sudah membebaskan Uchiha dari kutukan yang selama ini terus mengikatnya. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang Tou-san inginkan," ucap pemuda itu. Walau dia tampak tenang, tapi tetap saja ada sebuah rasa sakit dan rindu yang mendera batinnya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Nii-san." Gadis itu berusaha menghibur pemuda itu. Sang pemuda tersenyum. Hatinya lega. Mereka berdua diam sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang begitu hangat.

"Haaahh~ Rasanya sudah lama sekali..." Pemuda yang dipanggil Nii-san itu menghela nafasnya. Dia mampu merasakan aura musim semi yang begitu dirindunya.

"Ini kan memang sudah lama, Nii-san..." Gadis itu tersenyum pada si pemuda itu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali menatap pohon itu.

"Tou-san pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Tou-san sangat mencintai Kaa-san. Nee Nii-san... Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau cinta mereka abadi?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Tepat di hari kedua puluh delapan di bulan Maret. Hari dimana sang ibu melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya dan hari dimana sang ayah melihat dunia untuk terakhir kalinya. Kakak beradik itu mencoba mengungkap kisah yang sempat terjalin antara ayah dan ibunya. Kisah yang tak akan pernah terhapus dari memorinya. Dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab, "Hn."

Sungguh sebuah jawaban ambigu yang hanya dimengerti oleh sang adik.

Lalu sekali lagi, tampak begitu luar biasa sakura yang mekar dan berguguran di hari itu. Bunga itu mencoba mengurai kisahnya pada dunia. Kisah yang terlahir antara kedua insan yang saling berbeda. Kisah tentang betapa Sakura bahagia hidup bersama sang Uchiha.

**THE END**

A/N : Saya akhirnya publish fict baru setelah sekian lama gak nongol di FFN. Saya mau bilang, mungkin cerita yang seperti ini amat sangat pasaran dan (mungkin) menjamur di FFN. Tapi entah kenapa saya ingin sekali buat yang sperti ini. Udah lama juga pengen saya buat dan saya publish. Akhirnya saya publish saat ini, mungkin di tengah lagi ramai-ramainya fict yang seperti ini. Mungkin itu bisa jadi kelemahan saya. Hehhehe...

Dan seperti yang selalu saya katakan. Saya selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Seperti apapun bentuk masukan atau pun kritikannya, saya akan coba terima dengan lapang dada. Hehehe...(bahasanya rada lebay ya?)

Okelah, **Please Read and Review** ^^**  
><strong>


End file.
